spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Of The Chum Lords
Last Of The Chum Lords is the thirty sixth episode of SpongeToons & the last part to the Season 2 Finale with started with Chum Utopia and continued in The Sound Of Chum which is to be released August 18. Plot February 17, 2015 Back on Bikini Bottom, Plankton has started the first step into his major plan. Our only chance now is for our three heroes to find the weapon they need to stop Plankton. The weapon is words. With Plankton distracted by words of wisdom (and a Krabby Patty), The Valiant gets taken down. But not all is done for yet... Transcript of Episode 17 starts stands up with Patrick as they see the almost destroyed Bikini Bottom SpongeBob: What happened? drive in and stop. (We don't see this.) Then they get a plane SpongeBob: Good thing there was plane down there! Patrick: Are we going to hit those two towers over there? to a structure that represents the Twin Towers. SpongeBob: Oh, God. turns the plane upwards to escape the towers. Plankton: You know you can't stop me SpongeBob. starts to eject them out SpongeBob: We should have went back to the plane!!!! continue from the last episode's ending SpongeBob: Oh great, I'm going to die because I HAVE NO PARACHUTE! Patrick: Don't you mean us? facepalms, the gang land on rooftops. SpongeBob: Oh that was a bit anticlimactic. start to park across the rooftops to land on the ground. Fish 1: All hail Plankton! Fish 2: All hail Plankton! SpongeBob: They've gone mad. he hears a small psst from someone, it's Larry from [[Larry's Dance Off]] Larry: In here, you three. talking from a secret entrance, the trio quickly follow and close it Larry: Do you three want get up to the Valiant? trio nod at the question Larry: I'm sorry but it's going to take about 3 days. Patrick: Why? Larry: Well... [3 Days later timecard] Larry: Now you can go. SpongeBob: Thanks! start running through the tunnels and into a factory to go into the cannon the army have built SpongeBob: Is this good? Larry: I don't know what he means. is shot out of the cannon SpongeBob: Geronimo! is shot into a hole of the ship SpongeBob: Why would there be a hole in the ship? Jokes beats logic, that's what I would say. the guards capture SpongeBob and bring him to Plankton Plankton: You thought you could escape me? SpongeBob: There's a great big hole in the ship which about a group of people can get in, you didn't notice that? Plankton: I've been too busy with my great plan. SpongeBob: Well, meet mine. people that aren't mind controlled burst through the doors Plankton: What are you, really? SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, I'm 28 years old and I'm the person who's going save all the people on Bikini Bottom below. Got a problem with that? Plankton: I'm always going to have a problem. SpongeBob: How's that bomb of yours going, Larry? communicating with SpongeBob's smartphone Larry: Done, time to go now. starts running (Chariots Of Fire style) with the gang, he then jumps out of the big hole from before and then as the bomb explodes, he thumbs up to the camera (Fourth wall reference) [To be continued in The Trial Of Plankton, August 22nd] ['End Of Episode'] Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Ghastlyop SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastly's SpongeToons Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Finale